


Something Must End

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Series: Vortex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-06
Updated: 2000-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Two broken men.This story is a sequel toRedemption.





	Something Must End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Something Must End.

Comments made to me regarding 'Redemption' forced me to obey my muse write a seventh part to my Vortex series (TYK, Gezebel, for the series title!!!). Again, from Fraser's POV. I really mean for this to be the last, but knowing my luck I'll never get out of this dark hole. :-) Implied violence warning. Open ended finale--ie. make of it what you will. *G* 

Something Must End 

By: Raven 

The nights are empty of everything but the thoughts that plague me. 

I cannot forgive myself. Perhaps if I could explain to myself why I did it. But it is incomprehensible even to me. 

No one but Kowalski knows that I am a monster. I'd like to keep it that way. Not that I deserve it. 

His silence is deplorable. I wish he wouldn't lie. That he'd tell people I'm the one who put him in the shape he's in. I wish he'd make me pay for what I did. Until I have atoned, there will no light at the end of this long, dark tunnel. 

It is my fault he will not punish me. I am the one who broke him. 

It has been a long time since I fired my weapon. It is warm in my hands while the bullets are cool. All it will take is one, but I load the chamber fully. 

Any man who could live with what I did is no man. 

Something must end tonight. 

Finally, after so much time, I am at peace. I leave him a long letter of apology. Perhaps, in time, he will understand what I did to him. He will understand that it is not his fault. I wish that I could be there when he becomes angry. At least, I know he is not like me. His anger will spill onto a punching bag, not a helpless victim. 

The pressure against my temple is soothing. 

So is the darkness that follows. 


End file.
